War Orphan, Red Tears
by Supernatural Wargirl
Summary: This is the story of how three orphans struggle for survival, meeting old and new people along the way. This is the story of how three orphans decided to protect each other through thick and thin whilst hiding their horrible past. This is the story of Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara, the war orphans.


WAR ORPHANS: RED TEARS

 **AN: I know it has been a long while since I have published anything on my other story but that story is going on hiatus for a while and I** **am just trying something new for this story so its no guarantee that I will update this. Sorry for not posting about this sooner but a lot has been going on in the past couple of years in my life. I mean I'm turning 18 next year, and in the UK that basically becoming an adult but anyway sorry. It might not do much and y'all be angry at me but that all I can say right now.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1 – SASUKE, NARUTO, GAARA

Sobs echoed in a cave that three children are hiding in. One child had dark hair that spiked out at the back of his head and dark bangs at the sides of his face. His hardened eyes looked at the child who was crying pitifully before him. His name is, or was, Sasuke Uchiha. He had a power called the Sharingan which was known as a Kekkai Genkai. His village hated and feared him for having that power. So because of that power he had also been assassinated five times before his brother decided that enough was enough and took Sasuke away from the village. Now, six months later, he was a street thief that stole anything to survive. That's how he met Naruto.

Naruto is a strange child. Not normal in more ways than one. He had spiky blond hair that shone like the sun, no matter how many times you put dirt in it. Clear blue eyes that always sparkled when happy and darken when angry or sad. He was also known as the Nine-Tailed Jinchurrik. He was hated by almost everyone in the village despite his kindness and was often found beaten in an alleyway. Because of the hatred of the villagers, he often had to go to bed hungry and without proper shelter. Being kicked out of an orphanage at a young age, he was homeless and had nowhere to go. He is a gentle child and couldn't bear to steal from people, so instead, he begged. However, the villagers took it too far and chased him out of the village. That's how Sasuke found him. Lying in the dirty ground, dying from hunger. Sasuke had known Naruto for 2 years when they finally met Gaara.

Gaara had dark red hair and pupil-less green eyes. Around those eyes were dark rings, giving him the impression that he was insomniac. Gaara was a tiny bit different from Sasuke and Naruto. He was not an orphan like Naruto nor did he have any Kekkai Genkai but he was hated for the same reason that Naruto was hated for. He had the One-Tailed Beast sealed inside him. He was hated but less brutal than Naruto. This is because his father was the Kazekage, the leader of the sand village. However, he was ignored and hated so he was eventually kicked out of his village as well. Naruto and Sasuke had found him wandering around looking lost and scared.

After a year together, three for Sasuke and Naruto, a war was created. Villages' fighting other villages, clans fighting other clans and ninja's fighting other ninjas. This caused trauma on the kind-hearted Naruto and the naive Gaara. Sasuke knew what war was like so he wasn't affected much. The only safe haven for them now is the Leaf Village. Sasuke was born in the Hidden Mist Village and Naruto in the Hidden Rain. They have heard of the Leaf Village and had always wanted to go. For Sasuke, he heard there was no civil war like the one in the Hidden Mist Village and all Kekkai Genkai was accepted. For him, it felt like a real home. For Naruto, he had heard that the Leaf Village treated each other with equality even if you're a Jinchurrik. For him, a place of equality and love is a home to him. Gaara, however, was born in the Sand Village. The Sand is the enemy of Leaf and Gaara was uncertain that the Leaf would truly accept him. However, Sasuke and Naruto talked him into going. That is when they set out on their journey together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walked down a hidden cave carrying a bag of stolen food. Sasuke stops walking and turned to the other boys behind him. Naruto and Gaara looked at Sasuke curiously. "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We'll rest here. Need to gather strength. Tomorrow will be a long journey." Sasuke answered shortly.

"Of course, we need rest." Gaara agreed. Naruto sets out the sleeping bag they had also stolen. As the settled down, they began to listen to the pitter-patter of rain from outside. To Naruto, it reminded him of home. _"The earth, it's crying; just like how it cries back home. The ninjas' are making the earth cry."_ Naruto thought in frustration. Suddenly, Sasuke sit next to him "What's bothering you?" He asked.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke, surprised. "How- ?" He started. "I've been with you for three years. I know when your upset Naruto." Sasuke answered amused at Naruto's expression. Naruto grimaced and turned away at Sasuke's smirking face. "I'm scared Sasuke. The ninjas' are making the earth cry. Why are they making the earth cry, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke smiled forlornly at Naruto. "Ninjas' don't know that they hurting the earth. That's why they keep on doing it. Maybe one day we could tell someone." Sasuke reassured. Naruto's eyes light up bright and gave an enormous smile. "You really think so Sasuke?" Naruto asked simply. Sasuke nodded, fatigue in his eyes. "Okay, it's time to go to bed." Sasuke began.

Naruto shot off to bed, making Sasuke shake his head. "Nice cover-up. Did you also tell him that he can touch the sun?" Gaara scoffed. "Maybe I did but at least he's more innocent and pure than you. He's already been traumatized once and survived; I know that he can't survive a second time." Sasuke shot back. Gaara rolled his eyes and lay down. "Well, make sure you don't slip up. He already asked why the earth was crying." Gaara said spitefully before going to sleep as well. Sasuke scowled sadly at Gaara and wished silently that Gaara was not so cynical but knew that it was impossible because of what Gaara has gone through. Sasuke fell asleep with that thought in mind.

The next day, Sasuke woke up at the sound of feet shuffling. "Sh, don't wake them up." A girl's voice whispered. Sasuke tensed up, reaching for the knife under the pillow. The girl came nearer to him and that was when he made his strike. His wrist was caught by the person. When he had awakened properly to see who had found them, he saw three girls who looked exactly the same age as them. A pale girl with short light pink hair and green eyes like Gaara was standing over him, another girl with pupil-less white eyes and short black hair was standing over Naruto and a girl with light green eyes and long blonde hair was standing over Gaara. Gaara and Sasuke were the only one awake whilst Naruto slept soundly, unaware of the danger that was near him. The girl that was standing over Gaara had a look of distrust and the girl standing over Naruto had a look of uncertainty and fear.

No one spoke for a minute before the pink hair girl says "Okay, don't panic." with a desperate tone as if she wanted to prevent a conflict.


End file.
